Music Jam 2011
The Music Jam 2011 was a party on Club Penguin. It started on June 16th, 2011, and was the fourth Music Jam. It was announced in the May edition of the membershiphttp://www.clubpenguin.com/membership/choose_plan.php page. Unlike previous Music Jams, this one took place in June rather than July. Construction began on June 10, 2011. It had an extra week to end. Available (With Coins) Items *Electro T-Shirt *Franky Tee *Sound Wave T-Shirt *Classy T-Shirt *All Access Pass *Red High Tops *Leather Watch *Stompin' Bob Cuff *G Billy Bandana *The Rock Bandana *Petey K Shades *Summer Suit *Tropical Ruffle Dress *Orange Boa *White Dress Shoes *The Fiesta *Green and Blue Maracas *The Hairspray *Pink Diva Shades *The Cabana *Conga Drums *Oil Slick Guitar *Blue Accordion *Trumpet *Orange Double Necked Guitar *Tambourine *Drumsticks *Blue Snare Drum Trivia *You could meet Cadence and the Penguin Band at this party. *The Penguin Band were only found at the Ski Village, Iceberg and the Snow Forts. * There were 5 free items. Two Member items were the Green Swirl Shirt, and the Boom Box. There were 3 non-member items; Cadence And Penguin Band backgrounds, and the Music Jam Cap. *A lot of penguins did not want the party to end, so Billybob extended it to July 4th. *There were three Clothes Stands. One was at the Ski Village, Snow Forts,and Ice Berg. However, the stand at the Ice Berg was different then the other two and was like Penguin Band Merchandise. *Although you saw the Penguin Band at the Ice Berg every half hour, you were required to see one of the members of the band walk around the island to get the stamp and their autograph. *The portrait of Purple Penguin was found in Pizza Parlor. *A lot of penguins at first got shocked when the penguin drifted in or out. *This was the only Music Jam party to be in June, unlike the past Music Jam parties being in July. This remains true as the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam (Music Jam 2012) is said to start in July with the Marvel Super Hero Takeover being in June. *The rooftop was completely changed and reprogrammed by the Club Penguin team. Glitches *When you click on the music poster in the Town or Plaza, the "Knights Needed" sign will pop up. This glitch is fixed. *The item shops at the Ice Berg, Snow Forts, and Ski Village didn't work. This glitch is fixed. *When you entered the Backstage, it would take you to the Knights quest. This glitch is fixed. *Early during the first day of the party, there was no music and the Music in the Music Maker 3000 was from the EPF Battle of Doom. This glitch was fixed. Gallery Construction ClubPenguinDockMusicJam2011Construction.png|The Dock File:123Beach.jpg|The Beach File:123Cove.jpg|The Cove File:123Forest.jpg|The Forest File:123Snow.jpg|The Snow Forts File:123Iceberg.jpg|The Ice Berg File:123LightHouse.jpg|The Lighthouse File:123SkiVillage.jpg|The Ski Village Rooms Town3.17.PNG|Town Coffee Shop3.5.PNG|Coffee Shop Night Club3.10.PNG|Night Club Lounge3.1.PNG|Dance Lounge 800px-MusicJam2011_Rooftop.PNG|Night Club Rooftop Dock3.6.PNG|Dock Backstage3.2.PNG|Back Stage The Beach3.4.PNG|The Beach Light house3.9.PNG|Lighthouse Ski Village3.16.PNG|Ski Village Casa Fiesta3.18.PNG|Casa Fiesta Snow Fort3.15.PNG|Snow Fort Stadium3.16.PNG|Stadium Music Maker 3000.3.12.PNG|Music Maker 3000 Plaza3.14.PNG|The Plaza Pizza Parlor3.13.PNG|Pizza Parlor Forest3.7.PNG|The Forest Cove1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.PNG|Cove Cave3.3.PNG|Cave Mine3.11.PNG|The Mine Music jam 2011 iceberg with the penguin band.png|Iceberg See Also *Music Jam 2008 *Music Jam 2009 *Music Jam 2010 *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Sources and References Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events Category:Cadidates for protection Category:2011